Destry Rides Again
by Dysthymia
Summary: Dean and Sam have to go out looking for Dean's oldest girl and their girlfriends' baby sister when the two teens decide to go on a hunt of their own. Little do the Winchester boys know that they'll run into another sister of their girlfriends. Dean makes a few references to the obvious. A/U. Connected to all of my other Supernatural tales.


"Dean, calm down," Sam said.

Dean's knuckles were white on the steering wheel. "YOU calm down," Dean growled. "You're not the one with a missing kid."

"Dean, she hangs out with Odessa. They're probably behind the grocery store, smoking pot."

Dean snorted. "You don't think Brynn checked there? You think calling me was overreacting?"

"I think you're overreacting a little. You look like you're going to rip out the steering column!"

Dean blinked at this. He eased up a little. "I'm not overreacting. This is a perfectly natural reaction to having a missing teenager."

"I wouldnlt know. I don't have a teenager."

"Then why don't you just keep your whore mouth shut?"

"Dean, you have to stop calling me a whore!"

"Then stop being one!"

"Stop being an ass. Look out!"

Dean swerved and screeched to a stop. "What the hell is that fucking van doing sitting in the middle of the road like that for?!" Dean fumed.

A dark haired woman got out of the van. "I believe I found something that belongs to you. Whip a little sense into those two girls. Make them understand they can't be like us, ok, Winchester?"

"Who the hell are you? And you damn well better prove you have those girls and that they're safe." Dean had gotten out of the Impala and was in the woman's face.

"Manners, little boy. I'm your girlfriends missing sister. I can more than prove that the girls are safe. They're in the van, talking to my son."

Dean stared at her and then at Sam. "Sammy, this is… fucked up."

Sam stared at Dean. "You didn't know that they had a missing sister? Alura told me all about it."

"Brynn doesn't exactly talk about her family in the bedroom," Dean said.

The woman punched Dean in the jaw. "Don't talk about any of my sister like that. Got it?"

Willow looked out of the van's window. "Daddy got bitch-slapped!"

Dean scowled.

"Can I call you Auntie Destry?" Willow asked the woman.

"No," Dean said.

"Your dad has his thumb so far up his ass that he wouldn't know what it was if he pulled it out," Destry growled.

Dean scowled. "I… I should take you over my knee and spank your mouthy ass!"

Destry scowled right back at Dean. "I cannot believe my sister is screwing you!" she pulled back to punch him again.

Sam got between them. "Ok, this isn't helping."

"Get outta the way!" Willow shouted. "We don't' want to miss anything!"

Dean forgot about Destry, and went over to the van and yanked Willow out. He gave her a swat. "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"Can Sam spank me instead of you?" Odessa asked.

"Sam," Dean said. "Apparently it's your turn to hand out spankings," Dean said.

Sam glared at his brother. "I'm not spanking anyone!"

Dean shrugged.

"No, you can't spank me!" Odessa said, jumping out of the van. "It has to be Sam!" She rushed over to Sam and smacked his butt.

Sam frowned. "What was that for?"

"For not spanking me!" Odessa said.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, would you do something about her?"

Dean scoffed. "No, pansy."

Destry's husband go out of their van. "We need to be going," he told Destry.

She turned to get back inside the van.

Sam frowned. "Wait, you're not going to even visit?"

She glared at him. "And have Mom fawning over me for months? I'm not ready for that."

"And then there's Camille being a lush," Dean pointed out.

"Dean, you're supposed to be on my side," Sam hissed.

"I am?" Dean asked. "I didn't know that. Why can't we just let Destry ride? That way, I don't have to deal with her."

"Yes, you are. Now agree with me!"

Odessa jumped on Destry's back. "No! You can't leave!"

Destry tried to shake the teenager off.

"You have to go home!" Odessa said.

Destry pushed her off and got in the van.

Odessa turned to Sam. "Sam…" she said, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"No, you are not using Baby to go after her!" Dean barked.

Soon after, Dean found himself tied up in the back of the Impala while Sam drove. Odessa sat in the front seat. Dean gave Willow a pleading look, as he'd been gagged.

Willow felt bad about what Sam and Odessa did. "Uncle Sam Daddy farted," she whined.

Dean"s eyes popped and he shook his head, but Sam pulled over in a hurry, plugging his nose.

Willow untied Dean and soon, Sam was the one tied up in the back seat.

Dean laughed at Sam. "You're an idiot, Sammy."


End file.
